Story of My Life: A Robin Love Story:
by Devyne.Serenity
Summary: After overhearing her mentor, Black Canary, and Batman having a converstaion about making a covert operation team made up of former league member's "sidekicks", Rose wants in. What will happen when she gets what she wants? Sorry the summary sux...RobinxOC


**~~Character Info**

_**GENERAL**_

**Real Name**: Rosalie Emmett Lance

**Current Alias**: Rogue

**Nicknames**: Rose, Princess

**Identity**: Secret

**Race**: Metahuman

**Designation**: B09

**Mentor**: Black Canary

**Alignment**: Good

**Affiliation**: Young Justice

**Specializes In**: Stealth/Hand-to-hand Combat

**Base of Operation**: Mount Justice-Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

_**CHARACTERISTICS**_

**Age:** 14

**Gender: **Female

**Height**: 5'0''

**Eye color**: Sea green (sometimes looks blue)

**Hair: **Straight, reaches to the end of her shoulder blades, and chocolate brown with one honey blonde streak in her bangs that are long enough to cover her left eye.

**Hero Outfit**: Except she doesn't wear the chest plate. .

_**OTHER**_

**Powers/Abilities**: Rose is an expert combatant capable of astonishing stealth. She has almost the same strength level as her mentor and is as quick and agile as Robin. She possesses a "Mental Shield" making her mind impenetrable to most abilities that affect the mind. She can shield herself from all types of psychic attacks and learns to protect those around her (This ability wil be explained better throughout the story). She also has enhanced self-preservation; this ability works by instinctively knowing when her life is in danger, how to evade an enemy's attack and where to run in order to survive (Will also be explained as the story progresses). When injured, her cells regenerate quite rapidly, healing any external injury that isn't extremely life threatening (Accelerated Healing).

**Flaws:** She can also be **extremely** impulsive, especially when experiencing intense negative emotions, e.g. irritation and jealousy. Most of her flaws are showed during this time; She can be fiercely aggressive, stubborn, jealous-prone, hypocritical, immature at times, fiercely dependent on herself and no one else, extremely reckless, spitefully sarcastic, moody, unpredictable, and withdrawn.

**Transportation (Personal): **Black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 (Motorcycle)

**Occupation: **Assistant dance instructor

**Birthday**: February 14 (St. Valentine's Day)

**Place of Birth**: Unknown

**Personality: **She is a fun-loving, carefree type of girl. She is a little crazy and stupid at times, but is a great person to be around when you need cheering up. Although she is loud, Rose knows when it is time to get serious. She is a great asset to a covert team. She is very playful and is a major flirt when she wants to be, mainly when with Wally flirts with her or when Robin is around. She is really skilled at covering up the negative emotions that plague her at times with a fake, yet convincing smile; however this only works when the emotion is not very potent, then she will become quite the opposite of this. **[See Flaws]**

**History: **Little is known about Rose's past due to her amnesia. With the help of Batman, she discovered that her mother died when the girl was still an infant and her father went missing a couple of years later. Afterwards, Rose was put in an orphanage where she is assumed to have run away from. Unfortunately, said orphanage was burned down, so any more information of Rose's history was lost. All she can remember is Black Canary finding her in the streets of Gotham at the age of 7, and she has been under the woman's custody and tutorage ever since.

**Relationships**:

**Dinah Lance (Black Canary): **Black Canary is her mentor and only notable mother-figure, seeing as Rose can't remember anything about her real family.

**Roy Harper (Red Arrow): **He is like Rose's older brother seeing as how they would always work together when Black Canary and Green Arrow would bring them along on their missions. It is said by Dinah that Rose has developed his impulsive behavior, yet the girl denies it.

**Kaldur (Aqualad): **Another brother-like figure and one of the only people—other than Batman and Canary—that has Rose's full and utter respect.

**Megan Morse (Miss Martian): **She is like an older sister to Rose and one of the rare few that can successfully control Rose's anger outbursts; however she can handle it better than most people, due to her kind and understanding nature.

**Artemis Crock:** Sister figure. Rose and Artemis don't get along so well at first, but after a while they warm up to each other and really close.

**Conner Kent (Superboy):** As the story progresses, Conner begin to see Rose as a little sister and become extremely protective of her.

**Wally West (Kid Flash):** Seeing as how they are both socially active (yet Rose may be a bit more graceful in that area) and super flirtatious, Wally and Rose get along quite well, often flirting and messing around together. However, they have no romantic feelings for one another. Rose refers to it as a "flirtationship".

**Dick Grayson (Robin): **Rose has strong developing feeling for Robin, but no one other than herself knows (currently, anyway).


End file.
